GermanyxItaly: Sick Day
by AustriaIsMehBitch
Summary: One Day Germany Is Cooking Breakfast When Italy Comes Down Stairs And Is SICK! What Does Germany Do When Italy Won't Take Any Medicine! GermanyxN.Italy, N.ItalyxGermany CAUTION! Hints Of Sexual Stuff So If U Dont Like Yaoi Dont Read!


**_A/N; Hey Guys! AustriaIsMehBitch Here!_**

**_I Wrote Another Story Again! I Hope You Like It! I Like It So Yeah!_**

**_DISCLAIMER! I Don't Own The Characters In This Story, I Only Own The Idea!  
><em>**

**_LOTS OF LOVE,  
>AustriaIsMehBitch!<em>**

**_P.s. If The Characters Seem Kinda Out Of Character, I'm Sorry! I Just Rlly Liked The Way I Made Them Act! So Sorry Again! But I Hope You Enjoy It!  
><em>**

As Germany was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for him and Italy, the small Italian came down the stairs, stumbling and holding his head. One he made it to the table, he sat and set his head down and felt as if he was going to collapse right there and then.

Germany looked towards the table and his happy morning smile quickly faded once he saw the smaller male. "Italy, what's wrong? Germany asked, his German accent thick and strong. He then picked up two plates of freshly cooked sausage and cheese with toast.

Italy lifted up his head and looked into Germany's deep blue eyes and tears came from his eyes and ran down his pale cheeks. "I-I don't f-feel good," Italy answered, holding his head and tried to calm down and stop the tears.

Germany set the plates down on the table and rushed to his side. He could feel the heat radiate from the smaller male's body. Germany then picked Italy up bridal-style and rushed him to the couch where he then put a blanket over him and got a pillow for his head. "Just try and get some rest, alright?" Germany said, sitting by his feet on the couch.

"Germany?" Italy said weakly.

"Ja, Italy?" Germany replied.

"Can I lay my head on your lap, please?" he asked.

"Ja, sie konnen Italien*," Germany answered, gently smiling.

Italy smiled weakly then flipped his body around and laid his head on Germany's lap. "Grazie, Signor Germania**," he said, his Italian accent coming through thickly and getting comfortable and the bigger male's lap.

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep," Germany said as he began to play with Italy's hair.

Once Italy fell asleep, tears began to run down his cheeks. Germany looked down at the brown haired Italian and his heart pounded with worry. "Keine sorge, ist Deutschland hier***," Germany whispered then kissed Italy's cheek and began to repeat the words over and over again.

As Italy's eyes fluttered open, the first thing he saw was Germany dozing off while whispering, "Keine sorge, ist Deutschland hier." Italy smiled, even though he had no clue what that meant. But he didn't care. He was just happy to have Germany be the first thing he saw when he woke up. "Mister Germany? Mister Germany?" Italy whispered, poking Germany's cheek.

Germany's eyes slowly opened and he yawned. "What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"About one in the afternoon I think," Italy answered, still laying on Germany's lap.

Germany nodded. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked, then began to play with Italy's hair once again. Germany never realized it before but Italy's hair was very soft. '_Probably because of that conditioner he always uses that makes his hair smell like strawberries,_' Germany thought.

"Kinda. But I don't want to take any medicine," he said with a pout.

"Why not? It will make you feel better," Germany asked, twisting Italy's curl around his index finger. '_Oh God, how I love this curl of his…It's so adorable and makes him look even more cute,_' Germany thought, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"Because it tastes icky! And I don't like icky things!" Italy whined, burrowing his face into Germany's groin. '_Wow. I can feel how big Germany's thing is…It has to be at least eight inches long, maybe more…Now I really wanna know how big it ACTUALLY is,_' Italy thought as he nuzzled his face deeper into Germany's groin.

Germany's face turned deep crimson and he accidentally pulled Italy's curl. "I-Italy!" he moaned softly. _'W-What is he doing? Is he TRYING to get me hard?_' Germany thought, gulping.

Italy lifted his head and tilted it to the side cutely. "What Mister Germany? Is something wrong?" he asked, knowing exactly what he was doing.

Germany cleared his throat and looked away. "N-Nothing. But you need to take some medicine so you can feel better," he said.

"Nuuuuuuu! It tastes icky!" he whined, burrowing his face into Germany's groin once again.

Germany blushed more. But then he got an idea. "Italy, can you get up for a second?" he asked, then once Italy was sitting up, he rushed to get some Nyquil. He rushed back into the front room and said, "Okay Italy, I know how to get you to take your medicine."

"How?" Italy asked.

"You'll see. Just close your eyes."

Italy did as he was told and closed his eyes. Germany opened the Nyquil and took a small swig but didn't swallow. He then sat down by Italy and began to kiss him. Italy kissed back, as expected, and opened his mouth. Then Germany slowly slipped the medicine from his mouth into the small Italian's.

Germany pulled away and wiped the excess medicine from his lips. "Now swallow and I'll give you a treat," he said, smirking seductively. Italy swallowed the medicine quickly then made a face of disgust. Germany smiled. "Good boy," he muttered then began to kiss the small Italian once again.

_Side Note: _

* _**Ja, sie konnen Italien **__means__** Yes, you can Italy**_

** _**Grazie, Signor Germania **__means__** Thank you, Mister Germany**_

*** _**Keine sorge, ist Deutschland hier **__means__** Don't worry, Germany is here**_


End file.
